robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Egg (Sonic the Comic)
For the original version of the Death Egg from the Sonic the Hedgehog games, click here. The Death Egg was an enormous space satellite and mobile battle fortress built by Dr. Robotnik in Sonic the Comic. Intended to be the doctor's ultimate weapon and mobile base of operations, this technological terror possessed enough firepower to decimate entire landmasses and could house an army of Badniks ready to be deployed anywhere on Mobius. History Death Egg Mk. I In Sonic the Comic's continuity, Dr. Robotnik had built two Death Eggs. The first was essentially the same one from Sonic 2, ''which appeared in Issue 6's Sonic story ''"Attack On The Death Egg", ''before STC's continuity had been properly established. In that story, the Death Egg had been believed already destroyed, but most of the station was still intact and its orbit had decayed, setting it on a crash course with the Emerald Hill Zone. Sonic and Tails travelled to the falling satellite to try and stop it, but by the time they arrived the station had already re-entered the atmosphere. Sonic was able to quickly divert the Death Egg's course so that it struck the ocean, causing no damage or loss of life. Death Egg Mk. II In STC's first ''Sonic 3 ''tie-in story ''"Enter Knuckles", ''Dr. Robotnik had already built a Death Egg II and that satellite had fallen from orbit as well. No crash site could be found and the Freedom Fighters' Kintobor Computer had calculated the Death Egg's trajectory, so Sonic and Tails went to investigate and found the legendary Floating Island. Robotnik had established a base on the island and spent several months conducting repairs to his fallen fortress, repairs which were repeatedly interrupted by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. Nevertheless, the Death Egg was relaunched by STC's 51st issue in the final ''Sonic & Knuckles ''tie-in story, ''"Disaster! Part One". ''Sonic boarded the ship but was captured by Robotnik's Badniks. However, Knuckles had activated the ancient technological systems of the Floating Island and turned it into a flying fortress itself, and used it to attack the Death Egg. While Knuckles blasted the Death Egg from the outside, Sonic managed to grab the Master Emerald and cause the vessel to power down. He narrowly escaped by stealing an Eggrobo jet pack and made back down to the Floating Island, where he watched as the Death Egg's burning carcass fell to Mobius. As it turned out, the Death Egg was mostly intact after its crash and Sonic and friends found it in the Emerald Coast Zone in the ''Sonic the Comic Online story, ''"Return To The Death Egg". ''The vessel's systems were still running and conducting scientific research that Robotnik had yet to complete. Porker Lewis wanted to salvage the research as it could lead to new medical and scientific breakthroughs, but Sonic refused to let the data survive, believing that nothing good could ever come from something Robotnik had created. With that, he activated the Death Egg's self-destruct system and the Freedom Fighters left as the explosion destroyed the Death Egg for good. Category:Robot Facilities Category:Sonic the Comic